Httyd: Next Generation
by DarkForest11
Summary: Hiccup, Astrid, and the rest of the riders have kids! The next generation of Berk! But one day when the young riders accidentally awaken an old threat thought long dead. Can the riders save the island and be the heroes their parents and follow their legacy? Or will they never live up to their parents. (The threat is not anything the riders faced.) [UP FOR ADOPTION]
1. Prologue

**BLAHHHH! I was gonna wait! But then I had** ** _MASSIVE_** **writers block, like, couldn't write a thing writers block on 'Taken by a Devil', so I decided to just post this now.**

A summer breeze pleasantly blew through the isle of Berk as many children played things like hide and seek in the vast forest and flew around the dragon racing arena on their dragons. Chief Hiccup and his Night Fury Toothless smiled at the sight of such peace and serenity. Soon he'd be one of the parents watching over their mischievous kids. He now hoped that he could learn from the mistakes his father made on him and be the best dad possible. He then smiled, thinking about his mysterious offspring, before looking up at the clear sky, everything about this day just screamed perfect. It was a nice 75 degrees (a rare warm day on Berk), a soft breeze blew throughout the entire village, and there wasn't even a single cloud in the sky. It was like a gift from the gods, especially since they finished a very harsh winter.

"So, bud, you think my kids are going to look more like Astrid and me?" Hiccup asked as Toothless rolled his eyes and smiled. This was the 100th time he'd asked that, Toothless had been really supportive of his rider anyway, knowing that he and Astrid were beyond excited for the arrival of their set of twins.

"Hiccup!" A voice screamed as Toothless whipped around to see Valka flying up to them on Cloudjumper.

"Oh, hey mom." Hiccup said with a smile as Valka struggled to catch her breath.

"I-It's Astrid. She went into labor." She said as Hiccup and Toothless both exchanged shocked looks before flying towards their house at light speed.

"AHHHHHH!" A scream erupted from the house as Hiccup raced upstairs and threw to door to their bedroom, where Astrid sat, her hair in a messy braid as she held to little bundles in her arms.

"I-I missed it?" He asked in shock and sadness as Astrid looked up at him.

"Its okay. They're still only a couple of minutes old." She said as Hiccup walked over to her, a huge smile on his face as she handed him one of the babies. She was beautiful. She had bright blue eyes and soft auburn hair. Along with her brother in Astrid's arms.

"W-We're parents?" Hiccup asked in shock, rocking the bundle in his arms slightly as she fell asleep.

"Dagny." He muttered as Astrid smiled.

"Then this is Magnor." She said.

"Dagny Astrid Haddock. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Astrid said as she chuckled slightly, Hiccup laughing a bit as well.

"Then he's Magnor Stoick Haddock. I wanted to name at least one of our kids after my dad but hey, middle name's fine too." He said as he and Astrid both shared a loving kiss as Valka ran into the room.

"I'm sorry I was late. Cloudjumper just needed to stop for a snack." She said, sending a quick glare in Cloudjumper's direction, who was waiting outside.

"Nah, you're fine. Look." Hiccup said excitedly as he handed Dagny to Valka.

"Wow, I just realized how young I am for a grandmother." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Well you were young for a mom too." Astrid said as Hiccup looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"So, what are their names?" Valka said as she played with Dagny a bit, holding her finger out as she tried to grab it.

"Uh, you're holding Dagny and that's Magnor." He explained as Toothless and Stormfly burst into the room, making both the calm babies cry.

"Toothless!" Hiccup snapped as Valka handed him Dagny. Toothless sulked over to him and whined slightly.

"It's fine. You just scared them." He explained as Toothless inspected Dagny curiously before looking up at Hiccup and raising a scaly eyebrow.

"Oh okay fine, she looks like a mix of Astrid and I but come on." He said as Toothless warbled and walked over to Astrid and Magnor.

"Lousy reptile." Hiccup mused as Toothless whacked him with his tail.

"Jerk." He muttered as Dagny calmed down and he rocked her slightly.

"Babies make the cutest noises." Astrid said as she bounced Magnor, who giggled adorably.

"Yeah." Hiccup said with a smile as Dagny spit up on his chestplate.

"Oooooor maybe they vomit things that'll be harder to get off than Night Fury spit." He said as Astrid and Valka both laughed.

"Can you hand me a towel?" He asked as Valka walked over and handed him a small napkin, which he then used to clean himself and Dagny up.

"Great." He muttered before looking down at his stained chestplate.

"Hey at least this time it wasn't Toothless's fault." Astrid said with a giggle as Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Wow. Our kids." He said in wonder as he looked straight into Dagny's ocean blue eyes, who then giggled a bit as Hiccup kissed her forehead lovingly.

Luckily that day, two dragons hatched as well, one Changewing and one Skrill...

 **Soooooooo, what did you think? I know this chapter is like ridiculously short but I don't know how to make it longer. But rest assured the next chapter will be a lot longer. Now, question of the day! (Tell me if you like this or not)**

 **If you could spend the day with one of the riders, which one would it be and why? Leave your answer in the comments section. And I'll see you next time.**


	2. 15 years later

**BLAAAAAAH! I know! I know! 'Taken by a Devil'! I'm still struggling with writers block! I know where I want it to go, but I don't know how to get there! :(**

 **Dagny and Magnor: Hiccup and Astrid (duh)**

 **Rufflout: Take a wild guess**

 **Brant: Tuffnut and Camicazi**

 **Embla: Fishlegs and Heather**

Two dragons darted across a clear sapphire sky, one bright orange Changewing and one dark purple Skrill, they both held riders wearing armor that almost melted in with the dragons' scales and riding helmets, they flew next to eachother before curtly nodding and sliding off their two dragons and free falling for a few seconds before pressing buttons on both their chest later and pairs of wings popped out of the armor.

"Whoo-hoo!" They both exclaimed as the dragons behind them looked at eachother and smirked, noticing a few other dragons flying towards them.

"DAGNY ASTRID HADDOCK! MAGNOR STOICK HADDOCK! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" One of the other riders screamed as the gliding riders screamed and lost control before crashing into the forest below.

"RUFFLOUT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Dagny exclaimed as she folded the wings back up and three dragons and riders landed and laughed hysterically.

"Embla? Come on, you're better than this." Magnor said as a girl with golden blonde hair and forest green eyes jumped off a green and yellow Hobblegrunt and giggled.

"Hey, I was bored and Brant told me that you two were on a flight." She said as the dragon nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, you can back me up, good girl Starlight." Embla cooed as Magnor smiled and rolled his eyes before looking back over at his sister, who was glaring down a girl who seriously looked like the clone of Snotlout.

"Brant, how exactly did you know we were on a flight?" Magnor asked a boy that looked like Tuffnut, but had teal eyes instead of the strange grey and brown ones he had.

"I because watched you guys fly away." He said as Dagny finally slapped Rufflout across the face before stomping back over to the Changewing, who warbled something as she smirked.

"I know right." She muttered.

"But is our pact still standing? We do not speak a word about our flight suits. Our dad would murder us." Magnor said as they all nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard the speech. You're dad would kill you for making an improved copy of his flight suit because he doesn't think its safe for you to do it. We _know_!" Brant exclaimed.

"Yeah, but if you're anything like the chief, you are gonna get caught, remember the story he told all of us about when he trained Toothless." Rufflout said.

"You know, where he totally was found out." Embla added.

"Well we can keep it a secret for as long as possible." Dagny said before her Changewing nudged her hand.

"Oh, Camo, you hungry?" She asked as the Changewing nodded excitedly.

"Thunder, you hungry too?" Magnor asked as the Skrill let lightening slide across its body, meaning yes. Then a teal Thunderdrum roared in Rufflout's ear.

"Awwwwww, my ear still hasn't exploded yet. Come on Cyclone, maybe we can try again later." She sighed as the other four looked at eachother before shrugging.

"Let's just go back to the village." Brant said, looking at his cousin in confusion before shaking his head and jumping onto a pale blue Timberjack.

"Come on Blade. We probably need to go help mom with something dad did." He muttered before Blade took off, just leaving Dagny, Magnor, and Embla.

"Well, see you guys later." She said before kissing Magnor on the cheek and flying off as Magnor stared at her dreamily as Dagny smirked and punched his shoulder.

"So, you two are official now." She said as Magnor nodded while blushing. I

"And let me guess, another secret we have to keep from dad." Dagny asked as Magnor nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said while rubbing his shoulder sheepishly.

"Oh Thor." Dagny said with a light smile.

"Okay, we should head back now, I think Thunder's really hungry." Magnor said as Thunder shocked him before he mounted him and took off, Camo not far behind.

* * *

Back in their house, the twins fed their dragons while Astrid sat at a table and sowed something together, her eyes were a but more tired and her hair was a bit longer, but it was still good old Astrid.

"So, how was your day today?" She asked her kids, who shrugged.

"I dunno, fine I guess." Magnor said as he tossed a fish to Thunder, who caught and swallowed it happily.

"Are you sure you two weren't flying around in flight suits?" Astrid asked accusingly as the teens' hearts dropped.

"Whaaaaaa? No, wha-what are you talking about?" Dagny sputtered as Astrid gave them both a condescending look.

"How'd you know?" Magnor blurted out as Dagny hit him on the shoulder angrily.

"Because I was flying around on Stormfly and saw you two. I am not going to tell your father, but he's gonna find out eventually, you know that." She said as they both looked down and nodded a bit.

"You two are such your father's kids. I remember when he was your age he always used to make dumb inventions that always almost destroyed the village." Astrid mused as the twins gave her a light smile before the door to the hut opened and Hiccup dragged himself in, he now wore his Viking helmet and had a stubbly chin, but through his also very apparent exhaustion, he looked just happy to be home. Toothless followed behind him and kept the door open before it slammed shut behind both off them.

"Yikes, you look like you drowned." Astrid said as the twins and Toothless snickered.

"Har har har, very funny. You try getting up dawn to dusk everyday for 18 years." Hiccup retorted before pointing an accusing finger at Magnor.

"You're up next Magnor, just wait 5 to 7 years." He said as Magnor groaned and Dagny snickered.

"Aw, does wittle Magnwor not wanna lose his beauty sleep?" Dagny cooed before laughing again, which caused Magnor to elbow her ribs angrily.

"Shut up." He hissed as Dagny continued to laugh, despite the pain in her side.

"She definitely takes after me." Astrid muttered as she turned around, only to be grabbed by Hiccup and pulled into a kiss, making the twins grimace.

"What?" Hiccup asked before Dagny smirked.

"Why are you grimacing? You know what it's like to kiss someone you _love_." She whispered to Magnor, who blushed dark red.

"You tell them and I will have Thunder personally shoot you in the head." He whispered back as Dagny rolled her eyes.

"If I'm anything like dad I'll wake up a few days after." She said as Magnor gave her a light smile.

"What are you two whispering about?" Astrid asked as they both froze.

"Nothing." They said in unison before the two parents rolled their eyes.

"Oh! Hiccup, I finally sowed your shirt back together." Astrid said as she grabbed a dark green shirt from the table and threw it to Hiccup, who caught it and looked at the stitching.

"Thanks Astrid, I don't know why I liked my red shirt when we were at the Edge." He said as Astrid smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Because I said 'Toothless's' color was red." She said with quotation marks around 'Toothless's'.

"Well back then I was desperate to become more than best friends." Hiccup countered with a smile.

"They're starting to get all romantic, let's go." Magnor whispered as the twins both jumped onto their dragons and flew out the door.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, all the teens met up on their private island, which was so small that it was only about 4 or 5 miles across and no one lived on it, so they decided to take it for their own.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Brant asked just as Blade landed on the small cliff where they all chatted and laughed. He pointed into the thick forest that was the entire rest of the island, they all squinted, but couldn't see what their friend pointed to.

"What's what?" Dagny asked as she craned her neck and they noticed a little flash of gold in the thick forest.

"That!" Brant said as they all mounted their dragons and scanned the forest.

"Oh! I see it!" Embla exclaimed as she pointed to a shimmering spot in the ground, curious, they young riders landed and investigated.

"We've scanned this entire island on foot and from dragon back like a million times, how have we never seen this?" Dagny asked as Magnor bent down and stared at the ground in wonder before wiping away some of the dirt with his hand to reveal a golden trap door.

"Whoa." He said as Dagny pushed him aside gently and opened to door, which had a ladder leading down into darkness. Rufflout hawked a loogie and spit it down into the deep and they all listened intently.

 _Plop!_

The spit hit the bottom with a barely audible echo.

"Uh, that was 6 seconds. M-Maybe we should just, ya know, head back." Embla whimpered as Rufflout rolled her eyes.

"You're just like your dad." She said as Embla shot her a glare before Starlight shot a ball of fire that just barely missed her.

"And that's my mom's influence." Embla said with a smirk as Dagny snickered.

"Hey, I'll be down there with you. We'll be fine." Magnor assured as he gave her a kiss on the lips, making the others make kissy faces and sounds as Magnor shot them all glares before he pointed at them and Thunder let electricity run through the air, shocking the taunting teenagers.

"So are we going down or what?" Dagny asked impatiently, patting down her upright hair and gesturing to the door.

"You coming?" Brant asked as I stuck his head out of the door, Rufflout right below him, as Blade cooed in worry.

"Ohhhh, right. They can't go down." Magnor said nervously.

"Well you two can stay up there and smooch all you want. _We're_ going down." Dagny said as she crawled in too.

"Let's go." Magnor said as he held Embla's and and climbed down into the unknown.

 **Hey guys, sorry this is late. I was going to upload it yesterday, but I didn't really have the heart to do so. Because I absolutely love this show called 'Gravity Falls', it's a super close second to HTTYD, and unfortunately, the series finale aired yesterday... It quit while it was ahead, I'll tell you that, the entire show was a masterpiece and I highly recommend it to anyone that likes mystery, drama, humor, animation, amazing writing, and basically everything you'd want in a tv show. Heck, this is the second time I have _ever_ cried at a tv show. (The first was when Terra died in Teen Titans. [2003-2006]) But I didn't even cry because it was sad, I just cried because of the fact it was over, summer ended... I'm sorry if my tribute bored you into not seeing my question, but I just love the show so much I had to say something. So with that, here's my HTTYD question.**

 **What type of dragon would you want to ride and why? (And no! You can't say Night Fury! ;) )**


	3. Bad Vibes

**Hey guys! SOrry** **for the lack of updates recently, I've just really been lacking inspiration lately. But don't worry! I'll be sure to crank my brain for more chapters!**

"I don't like this." Embla said as the young teens finally reached the bottom of the ladder. Sharpshot pearched himself of Magnor's shoulder as he lit a torch on the wall on fire. Hiccup didn't have any need for his Terrible Terror anymore, but he didn't just want to get rid of him, so he just gave the green Terror to his kids.

"What is this place?" Dagny asked, ignoring Embla's comment as she grabbed a torch and squinted down the dark hallway.

"Watch your backs." Magnor warned as everyone put a hand on their weapons as they slowly walked down the hallway. There were strange encryptions on the walls, Embla stared at them curiously before taking out a book and flipping through before gasping.

"What? What is it?" Brant asked nervously as Embla looked at the wall and then back down at her book quickly before whimpering.

"What does it say?" Dagny asked as Rufflout grabbed the book out of her hands and gasping as well.

"Uh, Dagny, Magnor, this is about Hiccup the First." She said warily as she handed Magnor the book and he read the encryption with Dagny.

 **HICCUP HADDOCK WILL PAY**

 **HE WILL PAY HIS END OF THE DEAL**

 **BERK IS RIGHTFULLY MINE**

 **HE WILL REGRET EVER BETRAYING ME**

"What is this?" Dagny asked in shock as Magnor looked at her and the rest of the riders out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't like this. But I am my father's son, so let's keep going." He said as they all warily followed their friend as they came upon a door near the end of the hall, Magnor tried to pull it open, but it was locked.

"Here, let me help." Dagny said as they both tried to kick down the door as Embla started to whine nervously some more as Brant and Rufflout held the twins' torches and Sharpshot flew out the trapdoor, not wanting to be down there any longer.

"Ya done yet?" Rufflout asked, unamused as they finally managed to break down the door to reveal a dark room covered in cobwebs, Fireworms scurried across the floor and spiders hung from the ceiling as they entered.

"This place is giving me serious bad vibes." Brant said as Embla nodded in agreement, clinging to Magnor's side as they made their way in. As soon as they all walked in the door slammed shut by itself.

"AH!" Embla yelped before she clung onto Magnor even tighter as Dagny walked around and looked at the walls and floor, there were bits of stained blood caked around the room as Rufflout fought the urge to vomit.

"I don't like this place." Brant said as Dagny accidentally stepped on a stone plate, which caused a stone pillar rise up from the floor as Magnor walked over to read it.

"Ancient blood and blackened skies, fear the beast that lurks inside. Fate is sealed in Haddock blood, next generations shall fall in their own cold blood." He read aloud before backing up a bit in shock as a hidden door creaked open as the teens looked at eachother, almost trembling with fear.

"Well there's no where else to go." Magnor said as he walked in first, the others close behind.

"W-Why did we even go down here in the first place?" Embla asked nervously as the hidden door closed by itself, trapping them inside another hallway leading down towards a gold crusted door.

"Uh, quick question, why are we down here?!" Rufflout exclaimed as Dagny and Brant both kicked down the door as Magnor walked in first. It was a gigantic room filled with mountains upon mountains, of gold. The kids' jaws hit the floor as Rufflout bent down onto her knees and her eyes got huge, a giant grin spreading across her face before she started shoving gold into her pockets.

"Ruff! Cut it out! We don't know what's down here." Dagny snapped as the room started to vibrate, little cracks forming in the floor as a single gigantic claw pierced through the hard stone as Embla shrieked and clutched onto Magnor, who looked down in thought.

"Fear the beast that lurks inside. RUN!" He screamed as the dragon's arm finally made its way through the stone, it's grayish red claw taking up around half of the room as it pulled its arm back inside of its den, but then moved its gigantic head near the crack and looked up at the teens with its 6 eyes. 6.

"M-Magnor. D-Didn't dad say that o-only a B-Beta Queen can have s-six eyes?" Dagny stuttered, panic rising in her usually calm attitude.

"Guys, this is a-" Magnor was cut off by the enormous dragon roaring and bashing its way through the floor, smacking the kids into the wall and accidentally getting Rufflout trapped on its head.

"RED DEATH!"

"AHHHHH! NOW I KNOW HOW MY DAD FELT!" Rufflout screamed as she clung to the giant's head as it broke through the ground, destroying the tunnels underneath as the teens' dragons squawked and roared in fear before backing away, Rufflout still hanging onto the monster's head.

"CYCLONE! A LITTLE HELP!" She screamed as Cyclone roared into the monster's ear before swinging by to pick up his rider.

Down by the rest of the riders, they were all trapped by rocks and gold as it slowly started to cave in on them.

"We can't make anything loud noises, the rocks will fall and then we'll all be smoothies." Magnor whispered as Thunder landed in front of them, Camo, Blade, and Starlight right behind him.

"Camo! Melt the rocks with your acid." Dagny whispered as the Changewing complied, the searing acid easily melting the rocks before the kids finally escaped and hopped onto their dragons before almost making a bee line for Berk, but Dagny and Magnor stayed.

" _Haddocks. You two are Haddocks._ " A voice said as Dagny and Magnor instantly froze before looking up at the new Red Death.

" _My sister's master and best friend was never even known throughtout the ages! His greatness triples that of your great, great, great, great, great grandfather._ " She hissed.

"Lies!" Dagny snapped as Magnor shot her an angry glare.

" _Lies? LIES?! Berk could've avioded the dragon war entirely! Magnus the Mighty and his dragon Empress just wanted to help the people of Berk! But then Hiccup Haddock started attacking and killing innocent dragons. So we fought back. And when Empress was finally hurt and confined to a dark volcano. Magnus had had enough. He killed Hiccup and tried to kill his wife and son as well, but they got away and hid until he finally passed from old age._ " She said as the twins' jaws dropped before Mahnor started to get angry too.

"Our grandmother was the first Berkain to believe in peace and our father was the one who ended the war. Not some strange man from 300 years ago!" Magnor snapped.

"And he did it by killing the Red Death! Or as you called her 'Empress'!" Dagny continued as the dragon's eyes widened before she stumbled back.

" _E-Empress it dead? BECAUSE OF A HADDOCK?!"_ She screamed in fury before letting lose an inferno from her throat.

"Thunder! Dive!" Magnor screamed as the Skrill complied andouille dove out of the way of the flames, but Camo wasn't quick enough and the fire burnt through Dagny's shirt, giving her an intense burn.

"AH!" She yelled in pain as Thunder shot a bolt of lightening at the new Red Death before Camo flew off, leaving only Magnor to face off against the queen.

"Who are you? And how can I understand you? And then _maybe_ I won't get my father and his _alpha_ Night Fury to rip you to shreds." Magnor threatened.

" _I'm not afraid of your father or his Night Fury. And I never properly introduced myself, my name is Ferna. And us Red Deaths can send messages into humans' heads._ " She said as Magnor glared at he before he drew his sword and tapped it onto Thunder's scales as electricity collected into the metal and he flicked a switch, sending a quick but powerful bolt of electricity into Ferna's eyes as she screamed and blinked before Thunder few away as quickly as possible.

"Thunder, what in Thor's name have we gotten ourselves into?" Magnor muttered as he heard a roar and the loud flapping of wings as Ferna flew away, towards dragon island.

 **Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know I this is extremely late and please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments! Oh! Also I have a poll on my profile to see if you guys want Valka in my story 'Taken by a Devil'**

 **QOTD: Which movie do you like more? HTTYD 1 or HTTYD 2?**


	4. Up for adoption

**Oh man... I can't believe I'm doing this again. Yes, I am putting this story up for adoption. Why? Well it kinda just lays in the wake of my more popular stories like 'Taken by a Devil' or 'Soul of a Dragon'. It just isn't really catching on, so I'm putting it up for adoption. Maybe you'll have better luck with it then me. So if you want to adopt it, then just pm me and you can either use the characters and storyline to make a new story or just start it off from where I felt off, and sorry for discontinuing this story. I really am...**


End file.
